Último desejo
by Cho Chang Potter-rj
Summary: Harry faz um último pedido aos seus amigos..mas será que eles vão atende? eu não sei faze sumario...mas por favor leiam...e deixem reviews!
1. Cap 1

Capítulo 1 

Era uma noite fria em Hogwarts, no quarto dos meninos encontrava-se um menino sentado na cama, com a mão na testa. A cicatriz de Harry estava ardendo muito _"Não pode ser Voldemort"_ pensou Harry rápido _"Ele já morreu! Mas sempre que dói, é porque ele está por perto"_. Ele estava tentando dormir, mas não conseguia cada vez doía mais. Rony, na cama ao lado de Harry roncava feito um porco. Harry agora pensava em Hermione, "Será que ela está dormindo?" perguntou a si mesmo.

Por um minuto Harry achou que alguém o estava espiando e olhou para janela, e quando viu um preto passando pulou da cama, ele estava começando a ficar com medo. Resolveu chamar Rony, mas se bem que não ia adianta muito, Rony também era muito medroso. Quando o acordou ele estava babando e falou assustado:

-Não!! Por favor, não mate o Perebas!!

-Calma Rony!! Sou eu Harry!! E não vou matar seu rato!! – falou Harry assustado com a reação de Rony

-Que que você quer Harry?! Você ta maluco? São 3:30 da manhã!!

-Rony, estou assustado!! Eu acordei agora pouco com a minha cicatriz doendo, e quando senti que alguém estava me olhando me virei para a janela e vi um vulto preto passando, parecia que eu não queria que o visse!! Você acha que Voldemort tem alguma coisa haver com isso?

-Calma Harry! Senta! Você-sabe-quem morreu!!! Ele não irá voltar, ainda mais em Hogwarts, agora vamos voltar a dormir!! Estou com muito sono!

-Não Rony! Isso não faz sentido, quero mais uma opinião!! Vamos ao quarto de Hermione, tenho que perguntá-la o que ela acha disso!!

-Tá, mas tem que ser rápido porque eu to morrendo de sono!!

Harry e Rony saíram do seu quarto e foram em silêncio até o quarto de Hermione, chegando lá viram que Hermione não estava

-Cadê Hermione???? – perguntaram os 2 juntos

-Mione deve estar no banheiro sei lá... – disse Harry sugerindo

Mas quando estavam indo a caminho do banheiro, alguém estava entrando no quarto, o coração dos 2 congelou!


	2. Cap 2

Capítulo 2

Os 2 foram para debaixo da cama ver quem era, Hermione estava entrando com uma capa preta, Harry levou um susto, se lembrou do vulto que passara na janela, mas claro que não podia ser ela!"_O que ela estaria fazendo lá fora, o espiando, aquela hora??"_ Pensou Harry então eles contaram até 3 e saíram.

Rony perguntou:

-Hermione, onde você estava? – ela se assustou ao ver os 2 em seu quarto e respondeu muito confusa:

-Eu, eu...eu tava, é...aliás, o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?

-Bem, Harry estava sentindo sua cicatriz doer muito e viu... – Rony parou por um momento mas logo depois continuou – um vulto, sei lá, mas aí nós viemos perguntar se você tinha alguma idéia do que poderia ser...mas quando chegamos você não estava!! Responda para nós...onde você estava?

-Eu estava indo à biblioteca procurar um livro para estudar, fui com essa capa preta para ninguém me reconhecer! – agora sentia-se mais aliviada.

-Então tá Mione – disse Harry desconfiado - ...mas então? Sobre mim...o que eu devo fazer?

-Bem...eu não sei o que dizer...pode ser que não tenha nenhuma ligação com o Lorde mas... -porém não conseguiu terminar a frase pois foi interrompida por Rony gritando

-Hermione!! Desde de quando você chama Vol.. – ele tomou um pouco de ar para terminar a palavra e continuou – Voldemort de Lorde?? Você enlouqueceu??

Hermione agora sentia-se muito confusa. Como sabia que não conseguiria sair dessa, resolveu falar, e com uma fumaça cinza, Hermione caiu no chão, parecia que tinham sugado sua alma. Harry e Rony estavam muito assustado

-Ai Meu Deus!! O que está acontecendo Harry??!! – perguntou Rony nervoso e com medo. Mas quando se virou, levou um susto, porque além de ver Harry frente à frente com seu maior inimigo também viu Hermione quase morrendo no chão. Voldemort então disse:

-Eu usei a sua amiguinha para chegar até aqui, sabe para quê? Para te matar, eu peguei a alma dela e ressuscitei.

-Não!!!!! Hermione não vai morrer!! – gritou Harry desesperado. E com um rápido ataque Harry lançou um feitiço em Voldemort, que foi desaparecendo.

-Não!! Eu não vou embora sem antes te matar!! AVADA KEDRAVA!! – gritou Voldemort.

N/A: bom gente chego ao final de mais um cap...desculpe a demora mas é que eu tava em época de prova e como são as ultimas tenho que me esforça!!

N/A2: brigado pelas reviews!! Espero que gostem e lembrem-se: deixem reviews por favor!! É só isso que uma pobre escritora de fic pede!!


End file.
